The First
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: Tate seems to have a thing for depressed girls and Violet isn't the first. OneShot. Tate/OC


"You used to look at me like that." Tate turned, startled by the female voice that came from behind him in the hallway and looked at the other girl with annoyance.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that, huh?" he asked her as she walked towards him with her arms crossed.

"So is she your new conquest or do you just like staring?" Lizette asked as she came to his side and peered into the teenage girls room. She took in her sleeping form spread out on the bed, blond hair falling in shambles over her face and pillow as her chest rose gently "My, my she is a looker, not much for breasts, but then again that never seemed to bother you." She continued in mention of her own small chest.

"What do you want Liz? I haven't seen you in ages and suddenly you show up out of no where." Tate said with a hint of agitation. He just wanted to be left alone to admire Violet in peace without his dead ex showing up to cause problems.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said brushing him off. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She's beautiful. Do you intend on driving her mad too?" She asked him as she leaned on the wall, the little black dress she'd worn the day she died riding up on her thighs and making Tate gulp as he struggled to keep his eyes from trailing down.

"What? You want an apology?" He asked her coldly and her face fell into a mask of anger.

"I want something!" She yelled as she rushed to stand in front of him. "You drove me insane and now I'm stuck in this house reliving every god forsaken moment of it. You owe me something Tate." She said through clenched teeth and the corner of his mouth drew up into a little smirk.

"I wasn't the one driving, I was only the passenger." He told her and watched as her eyes began to water over.

"I've tried so hard to leave but I can't, I'm stuck here in this hell hole because of you." She continued and Tate watched her wrists slit open again and begin to gush blood.

"Now, now don't stain the Harmon's rug. Blood was always hard to get out." He said as he tsked at her.

"The bloods on your hands." She whispered and Tate looked down at his hands horrified as they seemed to be covered in blood and when he looked back up Lizette was no where to be seen, but when his eyes trailed into Violet's room, she too seemed to have disappeared. A commotion outside drew him to the window at the end of the hall and he looked outside to see a beautiful, young Raven haired girl dressed in all black and her family.

"No, no!" He shouted as he was taken back to the moment he'd first laid eyes on the Newman family. He'd spent days, just like he did with Violet, watching her go about her daily life and noticed most of it was spent in her bed room. He found out she was depressed when he watched her take her medication in the night time and the many nights she would cry herself to sleep and his heart went out to her.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." He told her one night as she stood at her dresser with tears brimming blue eyes. She jumped and turned to look at him, eyes wide and afraid.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him as she backed away in fear and ended up knocking into the dresser and causing objects to fall.

"No need to worry, my names Tate, and just consider me a guardian angel." He told her with a smile that seemed to relax her.

"I'm Lizette, but you can call me Liz." She said as her breathing went back to normal. And that was where it began, the romance that lead to a bitter end for a young girl.

"Lizette who are you talking to?" Her mother had asked her one night as she passed by her room to hear her daughter laughing as though someone was in the room with her.

"Mom this is Tate, my boyfriend." She said with a proud smile but her mother just looked at her and shook her head and, though slightly unnerved, shook it off and bid her daughter good night hoping it was a joke on her behalf. It wasn't. It wasn't until the third time this happened that she had believed her daughter was schizophrenic.

"Mom he's right here!" Lizette argued as her mother and father stood in the room. She was pointing directly at the dead boy that she didn't even know was dead.

"Lizette, for Christ sake stop it, you're upsetting your mother!" Her father yelled before going over and grabbing her. She had spent the entire week locked up in the mental ward at the hospital and when she was released her depression had gotten way worse.

"I must be crazy, you're not real are you?" She asked with dead eyes and flushed face when Tate had appeared to her once again.

"Of course I'm real, they just don't want us together. Liz I love you and we both know there's only one way for us to be together without them tearing us apart and I know that you know." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Almost mechanically she stood from her bed and walked the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and staring at her sickly reflection in the mirror.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked when Tate appeared behind her in the mirror and their eyes locked.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I'll be right here." He said and without a moments hesitation she grabbed her fathers straight razor and cut vertically up both of her arms before dropping it into the sink that spotted red. The pain was unbearable as she turned and fell into his arms, waiting for an end to come that seemed to drag on in agony.

"We'll be together forever, right?" She asked him as her knees gave out to weakness and they both collapsed to the floor, Tate holding her in his arms as her blood soaked into his skin.

"Forever." He told her with a smile and Lizette closed her eyes as the darkness over came her. She didn't know what to expect after that, there was no white light, no feeling at all and when she opened her blurry eyes she came into focus and found herself alone, laying on the basement floor of the house.

"Forever meant nothing, you bullshit liar." Lizette said once Tate had snapped out of the memory. She was back in front of him leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and staring at him. "And like I said, the blood is on your hands and yours alone." She said before pushing herself off the wall and heading down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her go.

"Away Tate. I just wanted you to remember that she isn't the first girl you've ever been in love with and that if you don't watch your step she may just end up suffering the same fate as me." Lizette finished before heading down the staircase and disappearing.


End file.
